Of Bishop and Combat Slave
by Rated Black
Summary: A 30Kisses Challenge in livejournal dedictated to Frau/Teito.K: Of Bishop and Combat Slave. They will be loved.
1. Look over here: If God exists

**If God exists... (07-GHOST, Frau/Teito.K, #1)**

**Title:** If God exists...  
**Author/Artist:** Rated Black  
**Pairing:** Frau and Teito Klein  
**Fandom:** 07-GHOST  
**Theme:** #1 – Look over here  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 07-GHOST, and if I have to re-type this every single time I write a fan-fiction, I would. So there, the characters and the original manga/anime do not belong to me. I only own this piece of plot.

**Warning:** Look, this is yaoi (in another words, it's boy love – Boy on boy.) so readers, kindly read at your own risk.

***

Teito Klein had led a life of a combat slave his whole life, or so he thought before his memories started to flood back into his head. He was content with just having Mikage by his side in the military. He would have traded nothing for Mikage's happiness, which is why he decided to leave him and escape on his own that night. Mikage's family, his only sister, needed him. They needed his best friend more than he did, _more so_.

And so, he made a deadly mistake. It was a mistake that would scar him for life, that would cause him to scream every night from his sleep because of an irreversible act he did. _He left him_. He left his best friend in the hands of that _man_, Ayanami, the monster that killed his dad mercilessly right before his eyes. The shock might had turned out too great for his young mind, that part of his memories seemed to shut off the next morning he woke up.

"_Is that really... The truth?"_

"_Why are you so troubled? Damn brat." Frau had this smug look plastered on his face that it almost cause Teito to blow before his next lines of advice, "There is never just one truth out there. The only difference between them is the number of people who've witnessed it. If you don't believe in history, just believe in the world you see with your own eyes."_

The words Frau had said to him had made a great impact in his heart since that day. Who would have thought, that a perverted Bishop like him can keep him alive from the fall he thought would have ended his life. He had never thought he would be taken into a Church in the first place.

He had never believed in God.

But, now he did. If God really exists...

Mikage. He would not save you. He would not interfere with the sins Teito had committed and the retributions he would receive because, God loved him too much to see him die away. If God really exists, it must be _him_. _Sorry, Mikage. God would not have traded Teito for your life._

"Frau. Would you trade me away for anything?"

"I might." The Bishop munched absentmindedly on his cigarette while drooling over the H-book by his gloved hands, "High chance, damn brat."

"Oh." Teito looked away; his eyes were down casted with his bangs draped over. Flipping his blanket over his head, he buried himself into _his_ pillow. Weird. Everything about the Bishop had been weird to start with. With a bed, he'd rather sleep in the _coffin_. With him, he'd rather be accompanied by H-books.

Ironic.

"Look here, brat." Teito felt a weight over his body, his blanket still intact and he was still uncrushed. He blinked. Did he just hear what he heard? Even with a blanket was between them, the green-eyed teen was sure he heard him whisper. It was so soft, almost inaudible.

"I would have traded my own life," There was a mumble in between which sounded a lot like _more like my job_ before the blonde continued lowly, "For you." He heaved a sigh making sure he had got it all for his next confession, "I would trade you away, only to God, after he finally granted your three wishes and for you to be reincarnated."

Teito felt his eyelids close as he smiled contently, pulling the blanket off his face. His hands snaked around Frau's collars, "If God exists... There will only Death Gods." He smiled, "I only believe in the world I see with my own eyes."

Frau chuckled, which sounded more like a full blown laugh to Teito's ears. Not that he minded at all. In fact, it had been the laugh he loved the most. The older man left a gentle peck by the smaller form's forehead and sighed contently into Teito's ear, "God I love you..."

The brunette laughed, "No. _God_, I love you." He leaned towards Frau's cold lips and meshed his together, boldly. _Sorry Mikage. Frau would never trade Teito's life for yours even when he knows by doing so would only hurt Teito._

Sorry Mikage.

Teito hugged onto Frau tightly while he slowly drifted to sleep on the Bishop's chest. The young, pink, Fyulong dragon yawned a little before drifting to sleep by Teito's head as well.

***

**Story setting:** I have used the manga's plot/storyline and a little of the anime's for this story. It might not make sense if readers had only watched the recent anime episodes.

Do comment/review so that I know that there are actually readers reading my piece of work. I hope to improve after each shot so I would need to know where I should improve on for my writings. Thank you and hope you've enjoyed till now.

**Next theme:** #2 - News; Letter


	2. News, Letter: Frau’s Execution

**Frau's Execution (07-GHOST, Frau/Teito.K, #2)**

**Title:** Frau's Execution  
**Author/Artist:** Rated Black  
**Pairing:** Frau and Teito Klein  
**Fandom:** 07-GHOST  
**Theme:** #2 – News; Letter  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 07-GHOST, and if I have to re-type this every single time I write a fan-fiction, I would. So there, the characters and the original manga/anime do not belong to me. I only own this piece of plot.

**Warning:** Look, this is yaoi (in another words, it's boy love – Boy on boy.) so readers, kindly read at your own risk.

***

"_Frau was caught?"__ Labrador softly gasped while holding onto one of the flowers nearby, "Imprisoned in the Light Dungeon?"_

"_Labrador?" Castor noticed._

"_Not good! Frau is going to be executed for using Warsfeil!" The silver-haired Bishop exclaimed, a little too agitatedly._

**Executed.**** Warsfeil.**

Teito felt his world shutting down as soon as he heard the usually calm Bishop, _exclaim_. His throat went dry when he felt himself choke upon his own words which he could hardly make out, but he was sure he was asking for Frau's location _somehow_.

"… _Water from the water fountain-"_

**Water. Fountain.**

He was not sure how he heard it but he did. He was already out of his robe and in the waters struggling to reach Frau when he finally realized what he was doing.

_Frau. Where are you?_

He was grateful for Razette's scale. At least, he was granted a longer time to find the window to Frau's Dungeon. Wait a minute, she was showing him the way to that perverted Bishop as well. Her way of face-transforming is really starting to freak him out. Yet he was thankful. If it hadn't been her, he was not even sure if he could stand to find Frau in such a big place. He wouldn't be sure.

It was _him_.

Was it his face, or was it that apple he was juggling with his left hand that made him looked not the least anxious, or troubled at all?

**Back off****, brat!**

Teito was about to blast down the wall down before Frau got his Ziaphon activated before his eyes. And come to think of it, Teito had never seen Frau throw any attacks with his Ziaphon. Well it did not turn out as _perverted_ as its owner and somehow, as if it was meant to be engraved on the wall, they were neat letterings. Mikage used to throw his Ziaphon all over the place, messily. And usually, it would give him a headache at the end of the day. Frau's was, _different_. It was so well trimmed and tamed; one would not believe it came from one of the most destructive of the 07-Ghosts.

"_Escaping would be like admitting the crime,"_

"_I know__,"_

"_Sorry, it'll be a little bothersome for a while,"_

"_Frau,"_

"_Thanks for coming."_

"_But,"_

Why must Frau be the one suffering? He was being framed, and yet. What can he do to help him? What was Frau to him _anyway_? Why is he getting so agitated over a perverted Bishop? Why did he feel so indebt to this guy before him? He was always this helpless at situations like this, he hated it.

"_Chapter 37 of the Barsburg Bible is dedicated to you." As Frau's Ziaphon ap__pear before his sight, Teito saw the blonde's gentle smile, "Good luck for the exam!" The chocolate, brown-haired student could feel his heart wrench as the letterings started to dissolve by his palms. This moron… Won't he worry about himself more?_

"_If you want me to feel relieved, smile."_

He could still feel the vibrations hovering near his ears up till now. It was _almost_ like… A kiss. He shivered at the thought of the expression as it flashed past his mind. No, that was not right. He did not just _shudder_ with pleasure. The ticklish feeling he felt near his spine seemed to contradict all his thoughts, even more so than before.

Had he not treat the Bishop as an older brother all along? Those feelings he had were not _wrong_, weren't they? Why did he feel like he must protect him? He showed Frau his smile, one that he did not even manage to show Mikage. He was not sure if it was counted as one but still, he tried. He wanted to fulfill Frau's every request even if it meant for him to exchange his life for it, and he meant it.

But, why?

It was _not_ because he always wanted Frau by his side.

Was it not?

"_Chapter 37 of the Barsburg Bible is dedicated to you."_

_**As long as I am within thee,**_

"_Good luck for the exam!"_

_**My heart shall always be with thee.**_

He unconsciously pulled the pink Fyulong from munching on his towel into his arms then muttered, "Hey Mikage, is Frau a friend?" This was then accompanied by a 'Kwaah' from the cheerful, pink, fluff ball.

Yes. He _might_ be more, too. He had to save him. Teito would not let another precious person die because of him. He would not allow it even if it meant for him to go against God.

_Never again_.

***

**Story setting:** Between manga chapters 15 to 16, during Frau's execution. This part had so much essence of Teito/Frau in it that it made me love this pairing even more. I really liked how the relationship between those two turn out. It's sort of sadist, yet still a little soft and gentle at times. I bet it made a lot of fan-girls squeal throughout the book/program.

And for those who are wondering how this shot actually fit into the theme, go figure. You can comment and tell me what you think about my writing too. It might turn out too confusing for some, but still I tried my best to keep it in track. I was hoping someone would see my point.

Comments and reviews are most appreciated. Thank you for staying till the end.

**Next theme:** #3 – Jolt!


	3. Jolt: The Eye, or Teito?

**The Eye, or Teito? (07-GHOST, Frau/Teito.K, #3)**

**Title:** The Eye, or Teito?  
**Author/Artist:** Rated Black  
**Pairing:** Frau and Teito Klein  
**Fandom:** 07-GHOST  
**Theme:** #3 – Jolt!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 07-GHOST, and if I have to re-type this every single time I write a fan-fiction, I would. So there, the characters and the original manga/anime do not belong to me. I only own this piece of plot.

**Warning:** Look, this is yaoi (in another words, it's boy love – Boy on boy.) so readers, kindly read at your own risk.

***

"_Teito!" Hakuren yelled after his falling comrade. Being in midair himself, he could only try to reach his hands towards Teito's unmoving form._

He felt his eyes burn at the sight of the falling form of Teito Klein, jaws set into a firm line as he swung his _hands_ towards the two of them in the air. Something behind his mind was cutting thin even after he was sure the boy was right against his chest. And a Death God's patience was never something to be taken lightly of.

How could he let them land their hands on _him_? Frau cursed, restlessly. His plunged his bike towards the clouds as he chewed the cap off the bottle he's free hand held onto. Still cursing in his mind, he poured the liquid onto Teito's expressionless, Warsfeil-ed face then held onto the smaller form as he aggressively growled, "Wake up, Teito! You've got to take out the eye!" His teeth gritted, "I'll cut it out!"

He did not even realise it was the first time he called out to his name, without any sarcasm within.

"Frau..." Hazily, Teito breathed, "_**That's useless.**_" His voice deepened, "_**No one, whoever he may be, can destroy me.**_"

_Shit!_

As Teito's sight got in contact with Ayanami, the Eye of Mikhail by his hand reacted. All he wished for, was revenge. It was already too late when Frau realised the boy had his hand free from his.

"_Target Teito Klein is falling! Capture him!" Someone shouted from above._

Black wings sprouted from the green-eyed vessel's back. The Bishop could literally make out those tearing mess on his back from far. His bike was not getting any friendlier on him either. At this rate, Teito would be captured by the military _again_ in no time.

He fell. As a huge surge of power exploded around him, almost everyone had evacuated from the site. Frau had no idea what exactly happened above, but-

"_Are you, by any chance, Zehel?" Sunglasses raced on, "Aya-tan is going to take everything that's precious to you, away."_

He felt a jolt of urgency running down his back. The Eye, or Teito? He cannot possibly go for both. It was practically impossible. And the one which had been the most precious-

"Frau! The Eye!" Teito's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, "Why didn't you grab the Eye?! Why did you go for me?!"

Wipe that smirk off, sunglasses. His gloved hands embraced Teito from behind protectively while he stared at the other emotionlessly not giving any second thoughts of going after the Eye which had just landed on the military's hands. He was not going to _lose_ Teito Klein. He would rather let them have the Eye, than letting them take _him_ away.

"Let go of me Frau! Ayanami is there! He's the guy who killed Mikage! I'm going to kill him and take the Eye back!" He struggled against Frau's metal grip, eyes filled with indescribable desire for revenge. Tears soon clouded around both his expensive, emerald orbs, face buried against Frau's robe.

"Don't get upset." Frau started, "I will not hand you over to the Empire." Frau was not going to lose him. He _was not_. Since when did he start to get so attached to the brat? It was only weeks ago, they first met each other. And their first encounter was definitely something _not_ memorable. Weeks later, he found himself unable to let go of this boy's hands. There was something about Teito Klein, something destructible within. It made the blonde Bishop want to _taste_ it, and it was _not_ because of the scythe.

"The Raggs requiem?" Frau mumbled as the object occupying most of his current thoughts came walking into the balcony. It sounded too melodiously sweet, for a boy. And Teito Klein was never just a brat, Frau thought.

The boy reacted in shock, as expected. Too predictable. Frau chuckled, "I was here all along. Your singing was awfully bad, brat." His smirk betrayed his tone. He had so much fun teasing the young vessel. _Unhealthy_. His mind was screaming. His smile, voice, even his scent was driving the Death God's senses on the edge.

"_I'm sorry," Frau muttered, "I couldn't hold on to the hope the Father entrusted to you."_

"_What are you saying?! I am thankful, that you saved me..."_

Don't be. Frau's fists clenched by his sides. _Wrong_. Everything was so wrong. The brat had reprimanded him for not crying properly when Bastian-sama died, and when he said he had long gotten used to it, to _death_. A slight chill struck his whole body when Teito leaned against his back.

"Go back to your room, damn brat." And he meant it. If this brat continued to stay around, the Bishop might just do something regrettable. Despite having accompanied by Teito's melodious voice, Frau bit out, "Sleep."

The pink Fyulong skipped and nestled on Frau's head, stifled a cute yawn, then fell asleep almost immediately. Scoping the tiny, compared to his gigantic, body into his arms bridal style, he headed towards his room after striking off the idea of sending Teito back to Hakuren.

Laying Teito gently on his bed, not that he used it much, he suddenly got the urge to take the bed tonight. His hands retracted in reflex at the sight of Teito moaning from his dreams. Tears were soon collected at both sides of his closed eyes, which made Frau's heart wrench cruelly. He collected the broken teen into an embrace, whispering soothing nothings into the younger's ear in hopes of calming Teito down, which it did. And it was cruel. Reality was.

The blonde breathed in the scent of sandalwood lingering within Teito's hair as he buried his face into the brunette's bare shoulder. Strong, yet calming, just like how the brat behaved.

"Frau..."

He froze. Did the command wear off? Had he awaken from the nightmare he had gotten, somehow?

"Perverted... Bishop..."

Frau sighed. What's the use of complicating things which were already in a mess? He left a peck by the sleeping vessel's forehead then left for his long awaited shower.

Zehel would protect Teito Klein by all means, period.

***

**Story setting:** Between manga chapters 18 to 20 when Teito was about to get captured by the military and Frau got all the parts in saving him. I might not have brought the best out of the scenario but, I did try. I hope it's good, and enjoyable.

And as usual, do comment/review to voice out your opinions and thoughts. I am most glad to hear more from my readers. Thanks for the reviewers for the last two shots, I was really glad to get all the encouragements and thoughts voiced out from you guys. Thank you for staying till the end too.

**Next theme:** #4 – Our Distance and That Person


	4. Our Distance and That Person: Slave

**Slave (07-GHOST, Frau/Teito.K, #4)**

**Title:** Slave  
**Author/Artist:** Rated Black  
**Pairing:** Frau and Teito Klein  
**Fandom:** 07-GHOST  
**Theme:** #4 – Our Distance and That Person  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 07-GHOST, and if I have to re-type this every single time I write a fan-fiction, I would. So there, the characters and the original manga/anime do not belong to me. I only own this piece of plot.

**Warning:** Look, this is yaoi (in another words, it's boy love – Boy on boy.) so readers, kindly read at your own risk.

***

Teito Klein never thought that one day, he would actually be 'free' from the military. Nor did he ever think there would be a chance for him to wander around a city, together with _freedom_. It was practically, impossible. As trained, and brought up, as a slave to _kill_, other than bringing himself to combat, there was _obviously_ nothing else he can do or accomplish. Or so, that was how he was taught.

Everyone would not stop _bothering_ him. He found it _almost_ impossible to breathe and he could not stop his feet from running away, slowly hiding his scent, even footsteps. He wanted so much to vanish without leaving any traces of himself from his current location. The people around were starting to make him feel uncomfortable, _out of place_.

"Don't just hide your presence and footsteps and run around, damn brat."

F-Frau-

Nothing was wrong with him, _surely_. Teito Klein was just not used to having himself in crowds, that's all. He was _caged_, leaving him a nowhere to start with. Years ago, he awoke with no memories of his past. The military had given him shelter and food. The route his _master_ had prepared for him kept him loyal to whatever he was claimed as. Memories, no one would ever think a prince should have, were forced into his life. And because those memories were made real, he always treated himself nothing more than a tool for combat.

"What's that?" Teito asked curiously while witnessing the perverted Bishop hand over some plates to the shopkeeper in exchange for sweets.

Frau looked the ex-slave in disbelief, "What kind of sheltered kid were you?" Shoving the lollipop into Teito's mouth, the blonde continued bored-ly, "Anyway, it's fine if you don't use money. It's overrated. Here."

A combat slave, does not need those. As long as fights were won, and blood was shed in a single slice, they would be _loved_. The especially high-ranked, in another word the strongest, slaves get whatever they wanted or needed. Life there was just _that_ graded and stereotypical. And then, money was _nothing_.

"Sir, the one with you cannot enter." _Those eyes_. Stubborn emerald orbs glared on as the person before him continued, tonelessly, "An un-bought, chained slave will bother the other customers."

_Slaves._

Frau's eyes were set stern, "Such zealous place."

Teito's eyes were however, a different story altogether, fierce and determined when he destroyed the chains around Capella's wrists with a single pull. His voice boomed with an attitude, "The chains are removed. Can he enter now?"

"_... Master..." Capella was glad, tears of joy trailed down his innocent face._

Teito felt something within his heard tighten when Capella called him a _master_. And even though he understood why the young slave resorted to it, he couldn't help himself from snapping with seriousness. He did not want the Capella to live on a life like his.

"_Capella! We aren't masters! And you aren't a slave anymore!" Teito's voice softened as he continued on, "We don't oppress other people. People are born to fulfil their dreams, and be happy..."_

"_We aren't selling you anywhere. You can decide what you want to do on your own from now." Frau spoke, in a voice so gentle it made Teito's heart leap, "You're __**free**__."_

Free.

Yes, they were free. Both Capella and Teito were free from their lives they were supposed to live before. And Frau had been the only one, for them. To them, he saved them from the darkness which had plagued their lives for so long. That person, no Death God, made sure every single word he said or blurted, saves them from drowning. The distance between was just _that_, unreachable.

"_Boss! Take a look at this brat!" One of the Slave Traders lifted Teito's chin up and inspected enthusiastically, "Top-graded green eyes, and his pretty face is a complete bonus!" _

His eyes silted. To him, there would only be one _master_ whom he would truly appreciate and bow to. If they think he was a normal slave material, that would be their deadliest mistake, **ever**.

"_T-This guy is a combat-use slave!" He felt a hand on his lower back, examining his tattoo which marked his forever-etched status._

"_**It's rude to stare.**__" Teito added, coldly._

It did not take them much time to clean up the whole street of Slave Traders. Frau was not in a good mood either, that night. Teito wonder why was that.

"_... That guy. Ayanami. He would definitely come for you." Frau's aura turned almost murderous at the thought of that man, "By that time, __**I would kill him**__." He's voice was low, as if swearing off on his scythe would make anything better._

Teito had always thought of himself as a cursed child, someone incapable of loving others around him. Yet so, Capella made him realised, there was hope after all. And Frau-

His mind always messes up at the thought of that certain, perverted Bishop. So much so even by staring at the napping face of the latter, something strange would arise at the tip of his hair ends. It was different from his previous master. The feelings he had for this current, were beyond words of expressions. Words were not able to bring out how much heartfelt lies he made while debating with his inner self.

"Frau..." His voice was quiet. His lean body crawled towards the sleeping form of the blonde God and cuddled himself into the cold, stiff body of his _master_. He could feel Frau's still breathings against his ears and it still tickled the same way it did, the first time he got so close to Frau. If there was such thing as _forever_, he never wanted to leave this person's side **ever**.

"Kid?" Frau yawned, "What is it?"

"Will you kiss me?" Teito mumbled, his face rested tiredly on Frau's bare chest.

Rolling his eyes tiredly, Frau answered drolly, "No, damn brat. Save that for the one you love the most."

Frau was fast asleep almost immediately after the little conversation they had. The brown-haired teen lifted his lips to the latter's cold, stony lips and planted a short lingering kiss. _I love you the most, pervert._

And they all say – Masters who offer love, breed slaves who respects. And the opposite, revenge.

***

**Story setting:** I have used manga chapter 27 here. Something about how Frau wanted to kill Ayanami for the thought of _snatching_ Teito away from him, makes my cheeks flush warmly. It was so obvious there was more to it, with the determination he had. And, for once, this theme was _hard_. I've considered Mikage, Hakuren, even Ayanami to be _that person_. I discarded all the other ideas because I thought Capella was so similar to Teito he was given credit for, and Frau had been really gentle towards both of them.

I appreciate reviews/comments, and without them I would not be able to improve. So, I would like to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter. And if you're still with me, I hope this chapter was satisfying too. Thanks a lot for staying with it till the end.

**Next theme:** #5 – "Ano sa..."


End file.
